youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathly Love: The 17th Annual Hunger Games
Intro Hey, and it's Varin Ego! This is my first story on this wiki, and I hope you like it. I made it using ideas that I used on chat for roleplay. It is starring people from district 8. It will be written in first-person narrative, switching between each of the characters. I hope you like it! WARNING! This may have some intense bloody scenes. Not too bloody, but...still...bloody. There will be 5 chapters in a part. There will be 8 parts in the book ~Part 1: Before Chapter 1: Kelvin Minco I didn't want to be there. Nobody did. It's a problem the Justice Building's court is so small, cluttered by all the factories, spewing smoke, smog, and unpleasantries. But that's not why everybody's so upset. They are upset because there's a twist, and I and dreading the picking of the names. As the escort over-exaggerately waves her hand and picks a name, I close my eyes. And when I hear the name, I collapse. One Day Earlier I sit, huddled against a wall, with my sister Pepper, and my brother Hart. We are getting whipped by my employer, Jackson Vogelsong. "Liars!" A whip to my brother's foot. "Imbeciles!" A harder whip on my leg. "Evil little monsters!" My sister gets whipped in the face. She cries out in pain. "You take our clothes! For what reason! None!" I start my reason. "Our mother...she's sick from dirty clothes we get. The clothes she was wearing yesterday carried a horrible disease. She's awfully sick. We were gonna get clean clothes to help..." I get a whip to the jaw. "LIARS! I'm going to tell the mayor to not give you your tesserae. "What?" my sister says. "But we need those to live!" "Which is why I'm giving them to myself. I'll tell the mayor it was a gift from you guys! So sweet!" "You coward!" is my brother's reply. Even one little insult to Jackson will result in punishment. For this little sentence, five whips to the jaw. He screams aloud. "Kelvin, I think my jaw is broken." My sister's bloody forehead and my brother's broken jaw has sent me over the edge. I stand up, grab Jackson's shirt, and throw him against the wall. I take his whip and throw it away. "You ever lay a finger on my siblings again, then I will rip your throat out, blend it in a blender, and feed it to your family." "You wouldn't!" "I would. Don't try me." I drop him harshly on the ground. He scurries away. I take the whip and whip his butt on the way out. My sister hugs me. My brother doesn't, but he is holding his jaw in place. I walk over to Hart, and he is holding the jaw like a life support. "Let me help," I say to him. He nods. I watched my dad do this to his friend when he broke his jaw. I moved the jaw slowly to the bottom of his head, then a snapped the jaw up. Hart winces, but then moves around the jaw like nothing ever happened. Then he hugs me. I smile. My 12 year old brother is growing up. Didn't cry or anything. The twin Pepper runs over and joins our hug. What I would do for my siblings. Everything. We walk down the stairway out of the building. Jackson runs out and yells, "You're fired!" We run away, not caring. He's already fired us twenty times before. But what would he do without his best sewers? We'll be reemployed before we know it. That is...if we survive the reaping. Chapter 2: Galina Ambers My dad is dying. I take his hand, as he tells me about the times we had together. About the time we went ice fishing in the sun. Or the time we played hopscotch using clothes.Tears start spewing from my eyes, wettening my clothes. He starts to struggle speaking, and I urge him on. He stops cold. "Dad? Dad! Wake up! DAD! WAKE UP!" I clutch dad's hand like a life support. I feel his chest. His body is cold. With no sense of movement from his lungs or chest. I should know...I'm studying medicine. I hug my dad's body, as my mom starts tugging on my body. "NO! DAD NO!" I kick my mom away. I feel sorry for this, but it's my choice. I would rather be with dad. "Please! Dad! Wake up! PLEASE!" Mom succeedes in prying my body away from dad, but I still struggle. Mom places me on my bed, and locks the door. "Listen to me," she starts, "Dad is gone." Tears are rolling down her rosy-red cheeks. "He's gone." I yell out otherwise. "GALINA LISTEN TO ME! DAD IS GONE! HE'S GONE FAR AWAY FROM HERE! HE WON'T BE COMING BACK!" She collapses on my bed, sobbing. And I sob right along with her. Better be here then out there. That's when I see a crowd has gathered. People are cheering are yelling out, "You rock!" Then I see the Minco siblings. Pepper. Hart. Kelvin. I look away from the scene, only knowing it will distract me. Have they gotten fired again. Pepper had a bloody forhead. Hart had a bloody jaw. Kelvin was limping. A whipping. I know it. That's when the people are pushed back by peacekeepers. They start talking unintelligibly from where I'm standing. People yell out and some curse, but eventually they start walking away. Stupid peacekeepers. Always ruin the fun. The Minco siblings are talented. Nothing wrong about having talent. Pepper is really really musical. She once took a reed, and made it into a pipe. She is also very handy with her hands. Making the pipe was really hard, but she did it. Hart is very artistic. He usually has paint on his hands and shirt, but he makes masterpieces. I have a portrait he made of me in my room, hanging, framed. And you want to know who made the frame? Pepper. Then...there is Kelvin. The strong, buff, stand-up for each other kind of guy. Why do I know so much about the Minco siblings. Well...let's just say I want to...be with them. Not with my distressed mother and deceased father. Dad. I start to cry again. He won't live to see my 16th birthday. It's tomorrow. The same day as the reaping. Ugh. The reaping. Crying isn't gonna save me from that. Loss won't either. My mom is gone. When did she leave? I look around and see my mom has gone to Kelvin. He's walking to the house with his siblings. This is not good. I lock my door, and hide in the closet. Maybe he won't see me. just maybe. Chapter 3: Hart Minco We are walking towards the Ambers home. It's the only shack on the lake intersecting district 8 and 9. On the other side is grain. And, on the flag pole, the Panem flag is not shown. Instead, a flag of red, white, and blue. Apparently, this used to be the national flag. Until Panem took over. Enough said. The Ambers' had a beautiful view, and I would love to paint it someday. But, that is not the reason we are going over to this shack. The reason is to help the girl who just lost her father. It's depressing, the thought of your father dying. I still had my father. May not have my mother, but that's our problem. This is the girl's problem right now. I walk into the house, and the deceased father is still on the bed. The mother si still right beside me, and she is begging for Kelvin to fix him. I can imagine a tiny, "Boom!" go off in my head. The cannon has sounded. The man is dead. Kelvin is denying the fact that he can revive him, but Mrs. Ambers insists. THen, Kelvin does mouth-to-mouth. Nothing. Pounds on his chest. Nothing. Even slaps him across the face (he only does this when he's desperate). Nothing. "I'm sorry Mrs. Ambers. There is nothing I can do to help. She starts crying. I start patting her on the back, but she pshes my hand away. Kelvin takes me away. Pepper has started crying as well. I grab Pepper's shoulders and start massaging them tenderly. "Don't worry," I say, "everything is going to be fine." "You think...*sniff*...so?" "I'm positive." With that, I say, "Hey Mrs. Ambers, can we look in your closet?" She nods. "Come on Pepper. Let's go see if we can find you some clothes." She nods excitedly. She never has had any good clothes. We look in the closet and a girl, about Kelvin's age, and she tackles Pepper to the ground. "PEPPER!" I yell, as I try and pry the girl off her. She must be the Ambers daughter. Galina. "Kelvin! Help!" Pepper yells. Kelvin rushes into the room. "Get off my sister!" With one swoop Galina is on the floor, and she stops. Kelvin stops too. And they just stare at each other. Forever. That is, until Kelvin helps Galina up. "Hi...uh...I'm Kelvin." "Galina. You're the Minco guy." "Yeah but I prefer Kelvin." "Um...okay." They stare at each other some more. Then Galina runs out of the room. For no reason. She goes outside, and I realize it's the sunset! My perfect chance! I run out on the patio, and see the most beautiful view I've ever seen in my short life. I quickly grab a pencil and paper, and start sketching. Galina comes back into the house and watches me draw. She smiles. "You know the portrait you made of me?" I nod, and turn toward her. Tears are in her eyes. "It's hanging in my room." I smile. "Thank you," is what I say. Then I continue to draw the sunset. It may as well be the last time I ever get a chance. I finish the painting, and fall asleep right when the sun dips into the mountains. Not worrying about tomorrow. Not worrying about my name being picked to being slaughtered. Category:Fan fiction Category:Hunger Games Fanfictions